Harrow
Summary Harrow is a priest-themed Warframe, capable of effectively defending his companions while unleashing brutal damage with the usage of his abilities. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Harrow, The Ritualist, The Monastic Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Master Martial Artist, Can Utilize Various Auras, Invisibility via Shade's Ghost Mod, Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul, Immortality (Type 1), Healing Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Galxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, Several Meters With Abilities Standard Equipment: 'Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions, Thurible 'Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Condemn: Unleashing a spectral wave of energy, all enemies within Harrow's radius are completely immobilized for a set amount of seconds. Per enemy hit contributes to the amount of over shield Harrow gains. * Penance: Sacrificing his defenses, he amplifies the fire rate of his weapons while transfiguring damage into health for his allies and himself. * Thurible: Channeling energy through his thurible, he generates a buff that allows allies to gain energy by killing enemies. The more energy channeled, the greater the effects per kill. * Covenant: Guarding all of his allies with his energy, all damage that is taken by Harrow's companions are converted into a buff that allows them deal critical damage. Successful headshots amplify the damage given. * Channeling: Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Warframe Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Healers Category:Tier 6